A Midnight Train to Kingston
"A Midnight Train to Kingston" is the ninth episode of the seventh season of the[[Murdoch Mysteries (overview)| Murdoch Mysteries]] and the eighty-seventh episode of the series. It first aired December 2, 2013. Summary Detective Murdoch, Inspector Brackenreid, Dr. Ogden and several others are transporting serial killer James Gillies to the prison in Kingston, Ontario where he is scheduled to be executed the next day. It creates a bit of a stir among the passengers when they learn who is being transported. Among them are Aaron Rauls, a late arrival on the train and Nathaniel Henry. Both come under suspicion when the police find a dead man, Dennis Bolton who was released from the Don jail just a week ago. There's no direct connection between Bolton and Gillies except the fact that both were in the same jail at the same time. As tensions rise, it becomes evident that there are more ex-convicts on the train - all part of Gillies' escape plan. Character Revelations * James Gillies kisses Detective Murdoch in this episode, implying him a probable homosexual. (Unless he was merely attempting to fluster the straight-laced & religious detective, which wouldn't be beyond this intellectually minded villain - or even, simply to distract Murdoch in order to get away.) Still, Gillies homosexuality is highly probable regardless. * Dr. Ogden made a request to the Kingston coroner to have Gillies' brain removed after the execution. She believes he may have some physical abnormality that caused him to become what he is – a monster. * Gillies tells Julia she needs to thank him for killing her husband who was getting in the way of Julia and the man of her dreams, suggesting "he'd still be alive if he hadn't met you." Continuity *This is the follow-up episode to the capture of James Gillies in The Murdoch Trap ''and the (off-camera) trial and sentencing mentioned in ''Murdoch Ahoy ''as Murdoch, Ogden, and Station House No.4 constables attempt to deliver Gillies to his execution. *Dr. Ogden once again performs a "field autopsy", this time on a train; the first time occurred in ''The Annoying Red Planet, the season finale of Season 1. *Julia has a flashback to her moment with Gillies telling her “''I’m not done with you yet''.” in [[The Murdoch Sting|''The Murdoch Sting]] and [[The Devil Inside|The Devil Inside]]. Historical References * '''Hanging' was the only method of execution used in Canada and was in use as possible punishment for all murders until 1961, when murders were reclassified into capital and non-capital offences. The death penalty was restricted to apply only for certain offenses in the National Defence Act in 1976 and was completely abolished in 1998. The last hangings in Canada took place on 11 December 1962 Trivia *The first episode Georgina Reilly does not appear in since her debut as Emily Grace in Season 5. This was probably due to the fact that she was filming on Saving Hope ''when this episode was shot. Errors *The train locomotive shown in the departure scene at the episode's beginning is not the same locomotive shown in the rest of the episode. The engine at the beginning is 0-6-0 #9 of the Waterloo Central Railway, and the engine for the rest of the episode is 4-4-0 #136 of the South Simcoe Railway. *It is said that someone re-entered at the engine, but it would be impossible since the dining carriage is in between the first passenger car and the engine, and the dining carriage is barricaded by police. * When escorting Gillies to the bathroom Constable Higgins states that both he and Constable Crabtree are right handed. However in the previous episode 'Blood and Circuses '''(ep.307), Higgins claims to be left handed. Higgins is also seen to be writing with his left hand periodically throughout the series. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Slugger Jackson Brian Kaulback as Constable Hodge Michael Seater as James Gillies Guest Cast Ryan McDonald as Nathaniel Henry Marqus Bobesich as Aaron Rauls Kirstin Rae Hinton as Sadie Hopkins Richard Davis as Finn Hopkins Paul De La Rosa as Man Paul Rivers as Conductor Uncredited Cast Gallery Category:Season Seven Category:Season Error